Quiet Day In The Office
by 1st Month 6th Day
Summary: It's just one of those days. The Normandy drifts amidst the void of space, no incoming transmissions, no urgency, no worry. While Commander Shepard runs a simple errand he finds himself a victim of procrastination.
1. A Simple Task

Hey folks this is my first Mass Effect story and I am looking to make this a success. What I like about Mass Effect is that each Shepard is their own, and I'm gonna try my best to avoid any specific details as to what my Shepard looks like.

I do not own any Mass Effect characters, places, or other EA content in this story.

Hope you guys enjoy my first-person take on this story, enjoy, and I'll see you on the other side.

* * *

><p><strong>The rude awakening comes at 5:30am...<strong>

"And in later news we speak with Captain Arkaeus Terick, who was the leading director of the search and rescue team that successfully found the missing Volus Trade Vessel that went missing two days ago. But next we-" I had finally found that sweet spot that shut off the microframed hologram alarm clock placed on the end table next to my bed. Now when the alarm clock goes off, that's only part one of waking up. Part two involves me sheltering myself under the covers for another ten minutes in hopes EDI doesn't request that I get out of bed. But to my dismay, EDI isn't gonna allow me my much deserved rest as I already hear her voice through the covers.

"Good morning Commander. Ms. Lawson would like to see you in her office."

I say nothing in hopes this AI would go away.

"Your attempts of a false repose is futile Commander."

With a groan of displeasure I sit up, throw both my legs on the side of my bed where I sit stagnant in hopes to stall for more ME time. But EDI isn't gonna have any of it.

"Now Commander." Her artificial voice rings of irritability. I think that we go through this charade four times out of the week which leads me to understand that EDI dislikes my resistance.

"Can you let Miranda know I will be down in thirty?" I asked.

"Twenty." EDI responded quickly.

I swear, sometimes I think this AI just wants to be the commander. But I don't blame her. She is doing her job after all.

"Okay twenty." I finally agreed which EDI proceeded to disappear from her console.

Finally on my feet I made my daily rounds in my cabin. First to my fishes, which I found almost half of them floating on the surface of their artificial environment. Great. I guess I've been so busy lately that I must have forgotten to feed the little guys, especially with my last mission to rewrite all of the Geth in the galaxy. Oh well, the rest of the universe comes first.

Passing by my esteemed collection of modeled cruisers and other space vessels, I hopped in and out of the shower and followed up with today's attire; standard issue Cerberus uniform. Comfortable and approachable.

Taking the elevator to the crew's quarters I stopped by our tiny mess hall to see what Sergeant Gardner had whipped up.

"Gardner." I acknowledged the man who was serving the few crew members.

"Ah good morning Commander. What can I getcha?" The older man offered.

"Y'know, a bagel sounds fine." I gestured to the wrapped bread behind him.

"Is that it? I mean I've got eggs and bacon. Actual bacon!" He insisted. "With the rations you bought I-"

"This is fine." I assured him. Receiving my breakfast-to-go, I waved him off and proceeded to the Executive Officer's Office.

As I approached closer to the door, I could hear the pressure locks disengaging until the metal separating Miranda and I were no longer. I first noticed that she was not at her desk meaning she was probably still preparing herself in the back of the room as a result of me being early. Which is a first. Taking the seat placed in front of her workspace I waited silently until Miranda stepped out.

"Miranda, What can I do for you?" I joked playfully. But I did notice she seemed more put together than she usually presents herself. She trying to get my attention? Maybe.

"Isn't that my line?" She smiled as the Cerberus officer took her place at the desk. Lately, with all that has happened with Miranda she has become more willing to spend time chatting and even allowed me to throw a few jokes at her to which she doesn't just shoot down right away. I could say that I've developed some what of a crush for Miranda in light of what has happened; what is happening. But to be honest I don't think it's fair what I'm doing. Not to her, and especially not to Liara. Because if Miranda is anything like Ashley, she will not be happy knowing that I've been enticing two woman at once...I guess I'll figure that out later.

"Shepard, if your not busy I'd ask that you deliver these evaluation forms to all of our new crew members." Miranda handed me a stack of PDA's while she continued her instructions. "Cerberus needs to know if our crew is stable both mentally and physically.

"Do you want me to give one to Legion too?" I inquired. Legions a synthetic. As long as he's not completely destroyed or bent on taking over the ship through interfacing, why should we care?

"Everyone." Miranda responded."Well, you have your assignment Commander." She gestured towards the door with her hand.

Trying my best to hold the precarious stack of PDAs I proceeded to turn back the way I came and began making my way out the door. But before the door shut behind me Miranda called once more.

"Oh and Shepard, come by this evening? I'd like to have dinner, if you'll have me." She asked with a shy smile. From the short time I've known the Cerberus Officer I could tell she was not one for being fearful, but it was flattering to know that I gave her nerves.

"It's a date." After accepting her request, I returned to my path to the second deck where I was to make my first delivery to Jacob Taylor.

Arriving on the second floor and passed by Yeoman Kelly Chambers who greeted me in the usual poise and exuberance that is her mannerisms.

"Hello Commander. How is everything?" Kelly saluted.

"At ease Kelly. I am doing fine this morning." I responded. I was about to allow her to return to her duties when I realized that the PDA on top had the yeoman's profile displayed.

"Oh Kelly, before I let you go..." I struggled to balance the awkward stack against my chest with one hand while passing her the device with the other. "Please fill this out and return to Ms. Lawson when you complete it."

Accepting the instruction, we both went our separate ways. Kelly, back to her station and me continuing towards the armory.

* * *

><p>I hope you guys enjoyed this first chapter. What I plan for this story is to have each chapter focus on developing relationships with each of the squad mates and Shepard. I always appreciate the input and I enjoy hearing from you guys. Thanks.<p> 


	2. Social Networking

**The man finds peace among tools of destruction...**

I continued on route entering the armory where Jacob spent his work day doing who know what. Sometimes I feel like he doesn't trust Cerberus enough that he needs to be able to grab the nearest firearm as if they were to try to shoot him in the back. Can't say I blame him. At times I feel like when this is all over they're just gonna tie their loose ends.

As I passed by the shelves of rifles, shotguns and heavy weapons I found the operative hunched over his computer as he usually is.

"Hey Jacob, got a delivery for you." Again trying to balance the devices with one hand.

"Can you go ahead and set it down on the counter?" Jacob spoke without even acknowledging me.

"Uh sure." I agreed. As I placed the PDA on the designated spot I began to get curious as to what Jacob was so intently focused on. And me being the type of man that I am decided to find out.

"So. How are things?" I chose a more subtle approach by starting some conversation.

"Good." He answered.

"Alright...Yeah I thought I'd just ask since I haven't seen you in awhile..." Receiving no result I continued. "But that's partially my fault. I mean Grunt won't stop badgering me about seeing some action and Miranda insists that with her otherworldly knowledge she accompanies me and..."

"Shepard. If your curious what I'm doing you have every right to ask." Jacob seemed to finally get the hint. "Why don't you put that stuff down and come take a look."

Accepting his offer, I walked over to the monitor. It appeared to be a profile of sorts. His picture was enlarged to cover the top corner of the page and there were information about him right beside it. Age, relationship status, his interests and so on, and below seemed to be a space to which people he knew were leaving him messages and even starting conversations with him.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"Shepard what do you know about social networking?" He answered with a question of his own.

Social Networking? I thought. "Not a lot I'm afraid."

"Well this is simple really. You can see that this page is about me, and people that I have become friends with or know, can leave me messages that I can either respond to now or later. I also can leave messages on my own page that allows others who view my profile to read and see what I've been up to." He explained.

"Wow. So your telling me you can see what people are doing all over the galaxy with this thing?" My intrigue began to grow as Jacob further explained.

"Yes sir. For example..." Jacob pulled up a person's page. "See I'm friends with Miranda (as well as others on the ship) and she has written that she is looking forward to her special plans this evening...any idea's commander?" He teased.

"Huh, this is cool. Who else are you friends with?" I leaned in closer as Jacob educated me on the social network.

"Well I mostly use this to talk to my family and friends back home. They don't know that I'm part of Cerberus and while Cerberus doesn't really allow this kind of stuff they don't seem to mind since I've hid my occupation pretty well...But to answer your question, I have approximately fifty-six thousand, five hundred and eighty-eight friends.

"What?" My surprise being obvious.

"Well we are talking about people all over the galaxy Commander." Jacob reasoned.

Jacob took a step back and allowed me to search throught the site and discover this popular way of connecting with people all over the galaxy. I was more interested in looking up people I knew from my youth, people who I hadn't been in touch with for years. My search however was interrupted by Jacob who probably wanted to get back to whatever he was doing before I arrived.

"Y'know. I'm amazed you don't have one of these Commander." Jacob sounded genuinely surprised.

"It seems that saving the galaxy can keep you from the simple stuff like this." I laughed.

"I think we need to fix that." Jacob pulled up what looked like a profile creator. "Well go on Commander. I think you can spend the next thirty-minutes setting up your profile."

I had already spent the last fifteen-minutes in the armory and still had quite a few more PDA's to distribute. But what's the harm in setting up a profile? The last half-hour was spent with me filling in my name, age, occupation, interests, relationship status and what not and ended with myself uploading my profile's photo.

"N7?" Jacob asked about the eccentric choice for a person's profile picture. "And you just gonna leave it as Commander Shepard?"

"Trust me. I think people will know." Establishing my decision, I gathered the stack and proceeded to head for the door that leads to the laboratory.

"Hey later tonight check your page. I think you'll be surprise how many people have been waiting for you." Jacob smiled.

"Yeah. I'll be sure to do that." The way Jacob made it sound, sent chills of excitement though out my body. I wasn't exactly sure why, but maybe there were people through the galaxy waiting to befriend me. That thought made me laugh a little. Arrogant much? Yeah, I'd think so.

Looking at the clock which read seven-thirty I hurried through the hall in between the armory and and the laboratory.

Right. No more distractions.

* * *

><p>Hey folks, I hope you enjoyed chapter two. A little bit of interraction between Shepard and Mr. Taylor. The order of characters that Shepard will have his run-ins with are based on the order that I recruited my squad. Again, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope your all looking forward to the next one just as much as I am.<p> 


End file.
